Shake It Out
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: New York was meant to be a new life for Santana but when she suddenly starts seeing and hearing things that aren't there and having sudden urges to hurt people, things change. Dantana pairing.
1. Little Girls

Shake It Out

**Summary: New York was meant to be a new life for Santana but when she suddenly starts seeing and hearing things that aren't there and having sudden urges to hurt people, things change. Dantana pairing.**

**So I don't know how many people read Dantana or my stories anymore for that matter, lol :) but I have some spare time and a writer's block on the novel I'm writing so I logged onto Fanfiction and updated A Thousand Years and I thought that I would celebrate my return with posting a new story. I've had this idea for a while now and although it's Dantana, it will have some original characters as well like Quinn and Brittany and Mercedes etc. Finn is also in this (not sure whether to involve his death later on or not yet).**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter One: Little Girls

"Rachel! Rachel!"

Rachel stopped dancing and spinning around her bedroom as the sudden sound of Kurt yelling her name echoed throughout the apartment. She glanced down at the script that she had to learn for one of her classes at NYADA and hesitated to see if Kurt would yell again. If he did, she knew that it'd be important and would have to stop her practice to see what the matter was. She guessed another spider on the wall or something that he was too afraid to take outside.

"Rachel!"

There he went again but much louder. Rachel sighed deeply, placed her script on the bed and opened her bedroom door to peer outside. Kurt was in fact shivering and crying but not because of a spider on the wall but because Santana was stood in front of him holding the huge knife from the kitchen.

"Get the knife off her, get the knife off her," Kurt panicked immediately. "Rachel, hurry!"

Rachel had to take a moment for it all to sink in at first but when she finally did, she hurried over to Santana. Santana's lips were pursed and she had an evil glint in her eye. She wore a long sleeved, green dress and black high heeled boots and her hair was hanging straight down her back. She muttered something under her breath and shook her head as Rachel arrived at her side immediately.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"It's pretty obvious what she's doing," Kurt snapped, clearly panicking and worrying about getting stabbed by someone he'd known for five years. "Just get the knife off of the girl!"

"Santana, give me the knife," Rachel said, sternly. She swallowed hard nervously and tried not to cry. "Please, Santana, you don't want to hurt Kurt. I know you don't so give me the fucking knife!" Rachel had never heard herself swear before but she needed to get Santana to listen to her. "Santana!" Santana flipped out and spun round, catching Rachel on the side of the face with the knife. Rachel screamed out in pain and held her sore cheek as Santana dropped the knife to the ground. "Good girl," Rachel praised as if she was a five year old.

"Are you okay?" Kurt managed as he removed his hands from his face.

"Yeah." Rachel nodded faintly. "I'm bleeding but it...it's a small cut, I'll be okay."

"Come on." Kurt stood up and placed a hand on Rachel's back. He picked up the knife with his other hand and took her into the kitchen. Santana followed but neither of them spoke to her. "So, how's learning that script coming along?"

"Alright," Rachel said. "It's not for Cassie's class, is it? So I'm not that nervous to be honest."

Kurt chuckled and dabbed at Rachel's face with a wet cloth, cleaning some of the blood away. It wasn't overly bad and soon stopped bleeding. Once Rachel was all fixed up, Kurt turned his attention to Santana.

"What the hell was that?" He snapped at her. "You could have killed one of us!"

"Yeah, but I didn't," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders. "And if someone threatened to kill you if I didn't stab one of you, what would you do?"

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Say someone said to you if you don't hurt Kurt right now, I will kill you...which option would you choose?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Yeah, I am sorry Kurt but I...I may seem selfish here but I don't want to die."

"Die?" Kurt asked in shock. "Who's threatening you, Santana?" Santana went silent as Rachel just glanced between them both. "Santana Lopez, who the hell is threatening you? You need to report that to the police."

"The police won't do anything about it," Santana scoffed. "They never do."

"Who's threatening you?" Rachel questioned her. "We won't tell the police, will we Kurt?" She said, looking to Kurt before looking back to Santana. "We just want to know, Kurt was almost badly injured and you cut my face so just please tell us."

"Some...Some girl," Santana said and shrugged her shoulders, shifting awkwardly on the spot.

"What girl?" Rachel asked.

"She calls herself Maria," Santana said and rolled her eyes. "Look, she just...she just doesn't like me, okay? Can we please leave it now?"

"We can't just leave that!" Kurt yelled at her. "If this girl is threatening to kill you, then we need to report it."

"She's only about ten, okay?" Santana informed them. "The police are going to believe a ten year old girl over a nineteen year old any day!"

"Right," Kurt said, confused and unsure of what to say. "Well, let's leave it for now, yeah? I can see you're getting stressed and annoyed with us. Rachel, you can go back to practicing if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel whispered quietly and walked back into her bedroom.

"I'm going to go and watch some TV now," Santana said with a small smile and headed back into the living room. Kurt just nodded faintly as Santana took a seat on the couch and switched on the TV, acting as if nothing had even happened.


	2. Real or Make Believe?

**Doodle91xxx: Thanks so much and our chats always make me feel better :)**

**Lemi Dovato: Haha, glad that you are confused in a good way :)**

**Lesliemn: Thanks :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Whoop, thanks so much :)**

**Jemiisforever: Haha, yay, glad that you like it :)**

**Alyss: Aww, this review just made me smile like an idiot. I'm so glad that you like my work, keep reading :)**

**Guest: It is strange, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Hey guys, feeling pretty low tonight so thought that I would try and cheer myself up by updating so here you go.**

Chapter Two: Real or Make Believe?

Santana was bored. She stood at the sink in the kitchen of the 'Broadway diner,' scrubbing the dirty dishes and cups and anything else that people had been using. It wasn't really what she wanted to do with her life. Sure, the diner did involve performance of some kind but hardly anyone got noticed there and the actual job was no fun at all.

"You look bored as hell," Dani said as she arrived at Santana's side with a stack of dirty dishes. "Not your type of fun, being out back?" Dani was someone who worked with Santana and Santana quite liked her.

"No, I don't know why Gunther made me do this job anyway," Santana scoffed. "Shouldn't I be out there serving people and performing with you? It's not really much fun out here."

"Because Trisha is off ill today and he needed someone last minute," Dani reminded her.

"So um...did you parents know that you were going to be a lesbian?" Santana joked, trying to keep Dani out the back talking to her.

"I'm not a lesbian," Dani said seriously.

Santana suddenly felt extremely awkward. "Oh um...it's just...you...you wear so much eyeliner..."

"I'm totally kidding," she laughed. "I love lady parts. You're gay too, right?" Santana smiled and nodded her head faintly. "Thought so, ever had a girlfriend or anything like that?"

"One girlfriend, who I thought would be the love of my life," Santana sighed deeply. "Brittany, she didn't graduate and when I went to college, the long distance thing wasn't really working that well."

"Did she break up with you then?" Dani asked, interested.

Santana shook her head. "No, I broke up with her but then she started dating some other boy. She was bi-sexual by the way, she's gone to MIT now so I probably will never see her again."

"Do you love her?" Dani questioned.

"Course I do, she was my girlfriend but that's over now and it's time to move on," Santana said and put on a brave face. "What about you?"

"I've never had a girlfriend, I kissed a girl but she was straight. It's a long story but let's just say truth or dare went incredibly wrong," Dani laughed. "I did have a crush on her but like I said, she was straight. You live with Kurt and Rachel, right?" Santana nodded. "I wish I lived with someone."

"What about your parents?" Santana asked.

"I moved out ages ago, when they saw me making out with a girl in the basement," Dani said. "They didn't take it overly well."

"I thought you just said that you never had a girlfriend."

"Like I said," Dani laughed and winked at Santana. "Truth or dare went incredibly wrong. So, what about your family? Are they totally cool with the idea of you being gay or not so much?"

"My parents were pretty cool about it," Santana told her. "Grandma not so much."

"Maybe you and I could go for a drink sometime, get to know each other better," Dani said with her head on one side.

"Yeah." Santana nodded in agreement. "I'd...I'd like that."

* * *

"So, how was work?" Kurt asked, fiddling on his cell phone. He was sat on the couch, facing the TV that was off and Santana had just walked through the door after finishing her shift. "Rachel's still at NYADA, she won't be back until later so until then it's just you and me. I thought that we could order in or something."

"That sounds good," Santana said, hanging up her coat. "And work was okay, boring but then I got talking to Dani and it was suddenly a lot less boring."

"Who's Dani?" Kurt asked.

"Some girl I work with," Santana said and sat down on the back of the couch with her legs crossed, smiling down at Kurt. "She's pretty and we were talking and she's gay too and asked me out for a drink and I said yes."

"Oh yeah? Is this real Dani or make believe Dani?" Kurt asked jokingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana snapped.

"Well come on Santana," he scoffed and turned to face her. "That girl you told us about the other day, she was obviously in your head." Santana pursed her lips together and shook her head. "Don't get angry with me, I'm just worried about what you're going to do or say next, that's all."

"Well she's real, alright?" Santana yelled. "So get that into your thick head!"

"Get out," Kurt said.

"What?" Santana asked in shock.

"Get out, go to your room or whatever but I'm not having you speak to me like that," Kurt said. "Go!" Santana stood up from the couch and folded her arms across her chest. Kurt turned back to texting Blaine and Santana raised a hand and just hit him on the head as hard as she possibly could.

"What the hell, Santana?" Kurt shouted and dropped his phone in surprise. "Why did you hit me like that?" Santana just stood there with her arms crossed. Kurt raised an eyebrow and stood up from the couch. "Do not ignore me, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised. "I don't know. I just felt something come over me and I don't know why." Kurt just shook his head at her. "What?" Santana asked.

"Don't you dare stand there missy and start telling me that you don't know why you did it," Kurt said. "That is the oldest trick in the book, you had the guts to hit me like that so have the guts to be honest with me. Why did you hit me?"

"I am telling the truth," Santana yelled back. "I don't know why I did it. I felt angry, yes and I was going to my room like you said and then I just felt something come over me and it was like I couldn't control it or anything."

"Go to your room, Santana," Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"What?" Santana asked, shocked. She was fed up of being treated like a child. "No, I don't want to."

"Now!" Kurt said sternly.

"I can't believe this," Santana muttered under her breath and stormed off to her room.

It wasn't long before Rachel came home. Santana was still in her room but Kurt was in the kitchen, making himself a coffee. Rachel placed her bag on the table and smiled at him.

"Hey," she greeted. "Where's San?"

"I sent her to her room," Kurt said, still angry.

"Why?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"She hit me and then told me that she didn't know why so I sent her to her room," he sighed. "She was just pushing me to my limits."

"That's not like her," Rachel said and Kurt nodded."Did she apologise at least?" He nodded once again. "That's good, just leave her to herself for a while then."

"I will, she's been in there for about an hour now, I'll see to her later," he said and Rachel nodded, taking a seat at the table. Santana soon walked into the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest. "What do you want?"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You said that already," Kurt said.

"I am though," she said. "And I hit you because I was angry but I know that I shouldn't have so I'm sorry, okay?" Kurt nodded with a smile and walked over, embracing her in his arms.

"Yay, friends again," Rachel said proudly, smiling at her roommates.

"So, shall we order a pizza then?" Kurt asked and the girls nodded, agreeing with him.

**Hope you liked the chapter guys, it distracted me from stuff for a little while. **


	3. Dani Confronts Santana

**Julie: I didn't really like him and I was writing him, haha :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I loved writing the Dantana scene! And yeah, love talking to you so thanks for that :)**

**Alyss: I love that Demi Lovato is playing her because she's awesome, and your review wasn't too long, I liked it :)**

**Guest: It's what?**

**MRSDARRENCRISS589: I know, right? xD he was an ass in that chapter :)**

Chapter Three: Dani Confronts Santana

Santana had really been looking forward to going to work and seeing Dani the next day but after her conversation with Kurt, she found herself actually dreading it. She'd just finished taking a couple's orders and was just heading off to tell the chef when Dani came skipping over to her.

"Still want to go for that drink?" Dani asked. "I was maybe thinking this Saturday afternoon if that was alright."

"Give it a rest," Santana sighed and turned round to face her.

"What?" Dani asked in confusion.

"You're not real, are you?" Santana asked her. "Just admit it, you're just my imagination."

"Um...are...are you okay?" Dani asked, feeling even more confused now. "Of course I'm real. I'm talking to you, aren't I?" She laughed.

"Yeah but I am the only one who can hear you," Santana almost yelled. "You're not real, alright? Just stop playing with my head because Kurt already thinks I'm crazy!"

"Santana!" Gunther called over and beckoned for her to follow him.

"What?" Santana moaned and walked out into the kitchen with Gunther behind her. "What is it Gunther? I have to get back to work."

"I won't have you speaking to our staff like that," he said sternly with his arms folded across her chest. "Dani hasn't worked here very long and I'm sure that she doesn't need you snapping at her for absolutely nothing."

"You mean, she's real?" Santana asked. It was meant to be in her head but she somehow asked the question out loud without realising.

"Well of course she's real," Gunther said in the voice that Santana hated. "Jesus, Lopez. Get your act together and get back to work, alright?" Santana faintly nodded her head and walked out. Dani was sitting on the edge of the stage with her guitar.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Santana whispered and sat down next to her. "Sorry, I'm just tired today."

"Do you believe that I am real now?" Dani laughed and Santana smiled and nodded at her. "Good, I hate it when people don't think I'm real not that it happens a lot to be honest."

"Shut up," Santana scoffed.

"Hey, I was joking," Dani defended. "Sorry, I...I thought that you'd take it as a joke."

"Sorry," Santana apologised quietly. "I just have stuff going on."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dani asked but Santana shook her head. "Look, I know that we haven't known each other for that long but I really like you and sometimes it does help to talk about problems, especially when you hardly know the person. Sometimes, I think that that's easier."

"Have you ever seen things that aren't exactly there?" Santana questioned.

Dani shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so."

"I...There was this girl who I saw but I...I don't think she's real and I keep arguing with Kurt and stuff and god, I don't even know anymore," Santana rambled in a great rush.

"You should see a doctor," Dani said. "That happened to my cousin, Natasha."

"Yeah?" Santana asked, fiddling with her hands nervously. "So, what was wrong with her?"

"Oh, they never found out," Dani said, continuing to tune her guitar. "She killed herself before she was diagnosed with anything, I wasn't close with her but I do still miss her. I mean, she was my cousin after all."

"Why did she kill herself?"

"Kept seeing things, like you," Dani said. "She described seeing dead people and one of them told her to kill herself, that's what she said to my mom before actually grabbing a knife and stabbing herself. I didn't see it but my mom did and..." Dani sighed deeply. "Well, I think she still finds it hard to be honest. Who wouldn't?"

"So, you think that I should see a doctor? It's not been going on for that long though," she pointed out.

"Take it from experience, Santana," Dani said and stood up with her guitar. "Seeing things are never a good sign," she added before slowly walking away. Santana watched her leave, thinking that maybe she was right.


	4. Doctor Talk

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I loved the Dantana moment :)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review, there will be more Dantana moments to come :)**

**Hakuna-fuckin-Matata: Haha, is that a good thing? :)**

**Jemiisforever: Glad you like it and I think you're right :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong:**

**Just for the record guys, I still love Brittana and I will be writing McKinley stories still that will have Brittana. Some of my New York stories are just friendship based but some will involve Dantana so no, I have not gone off Brittana at all. I will always ship them and I really hope Brittany does make another appearance at some point :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter Four: Doctor Talk

"So um...Dani said that I should go to a doctor?" Santana said as she leant against the kitchen table, watching Kurt clean. "About seeing and hearing things and stuff."

"Oh, did she?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "What do you think about that?"

"Not sure really," Kurt sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you going to be okay today? I have to pop into Vogue and do some work."

"Yeah," Santana whispered. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Kurt headed to 'The Spotlight Diner' with Santana the following week. He made some excuse of getting a coffee and a bacon roll whilst she headed off to see Gunther and begin her shift. Once she was out of sight, Kurt found Dani.

"Oh hey Kurt, is Santana in today?" Dani asked as she cleaned an empty table for a family waiting to sit down. "There you go, all clean for you," she said as they sat down. "I'll just go and get someone to take your order."

"Thank you," the woman thanked her.

"Yeah, Santana's in," Kurt told her as they walked off.

"Wendy!" Dani called another girl who worked there over. "Can you just serve those people over there, please? Thanks." She smiled at her and walked off with Kurt. Kurt followed her into the staff room out the back. "So, did you want to talk about something without Santana?" Dani asked. "Is that why you're here?"

"You know me well," Kurt laughed. "I did actually."

"What's up?" Dani asked him.

"Um...is it true that you suggested to Santana about seeing a doctor?" He asked her.

"She really does need it, Kurt," Dani told him.

"You don't live with her," Kurt said. "You don't know how bad she's been or what has been going on, okay?"

"Tell me then," Dani sighed. "How bad has she been?" Kurt was silent and just pursed his lips together. "Pretty bad then, huh?" She guessed and Kurt faintly nodded his head. "I know that you don't want to think about it Kurt but she really does need to see someone."

"So, think I should make an appointment?" Kurt asked. Dani nodded and handed him a piece of paper with a doctor's number on it. "What's this?"

"A number for a doctor that I got, give them a call and make an appointment. I care for Santana and I just think that she should see someone." Kurt nodded and leant back against the wall, dialling the number on his cell. As soon as he'd called them, they heard Santana yelling.

"Dani!" She yelled. "Dani, I..." She went to say as she walked into the staffroom. "Kurt, what are you doing in here?" Santana asked, her arms folded across her chest.

Kurt didn't know what to say as he glanced across at Dani. She just nodded her head at him.

"You're taking the rest of the day off work," Kurt said to Santana.

"I only just started, it hasn't even been an hour yet," Santana giggled, tying her apron round her waist.

"I know but you're dating the rest of the day off so come on, let's go," he said.

Santana looked to him, confused. "Are you being like deadly serious right now?" She asked. "Why? Gunther needs me in and I can't walk out on everyone here, we're really busy today."

"It's okay Santana," Dani said. "I can clear it up for you, you can go sweetie."

"Don't you want me here then?" Santana asked Dani. "I thought that we were going to go out for a drink, I was going to ask today if we could."

Dani smiled at her. "I do want you here and we will definitely go out for that drink, how about we go at the weekend?" She suggested. "We're not working then so we can go."

"I would like that." Santana smiled back and nodded her head.

"That's settled then," Dani said.

"So, why have I got to leave?" Santana questioned, turning back to Kurt.

"Because we have got something important to do which is why I am here to clear things up with Dani so let's go sweetie, go and get your things." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes before walking out. "Thank you," Kurt thanked Dani.

"You're welcome," Dani said. "She'll be fine, she just needs to be checked out." Kurt nodded as the two of them walked out together, just in time to see Santana arrive with her bag and coat.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Santana said. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"I will see you on our next shift together," Dani jumped in and held her arms out. "Okay, come here and give me a hug." Santana nodded and gave her a hug. "See you later," Dani said, winking at her and waving her out. Santana nodded and walked out of the diner with Kurt.

"Tell me where we are going," Santana demanded.

"We're going to the doctor's," Kurt finally told her. "I made an appointment for you, we need to get this sorted."

Santana sighed. "I was avoiding that."

"I know," Kurt said. "And Dani thinks that you should see someone as well which is why I took control. Come on, you'll be fine."

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "Come on, let's just go and get it over and done with, alright?" Santana hesitated but nodded at him and walked down the path with his arm round her.


	5. That Kiss

**Doodle91xxx: I love Santana and Dani's relationship, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Alyss: Haha Santana is my favourite character and I have grown to like Dani, I have to say :)**

**Jemiisforever: Me too :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Yeah, I hope so as well :)**

Chapter Five: That Kiss

"So, how did the doctor's go then?" Rachel asked, reaching for a jar of tea bags and dropping one into her mug. Kurt was sat at the table drinking his own mug of tea whilst Santana was at Dani's house. Kurt was actually pleased about that so he had the chance to talk to Rachel privately. "I thought I'd ask you when Santana was out the way."

"Thanks," Kurt said and smiled at her before taking a sip of his hot drink. "Um...well, Santana was mainly just asked questions by the doctor which she answered really well actually. After that, we went and sat back in the waiting room and the doctor called us back after half an hour, I think it was."

"Then what happened?" Rachel asked.

"He suspects mental health," Kurt sighed and Rachel ran a hand down her face, not believing what he was saying. "I know. He has referred her to the local Community Mental Health Team."

"What do they do?" Rachel questioned.

"They basically just carry out a more detailed assessment or Santana's symptoms and the doctor said they may also ask about her history and stuff. They have a list of the symptoms of different mental illnesses and just check off what symptoms the patients has and all that," Kurt informed her.

"Was it safe to let Santana go to Dani's house?" Rachel asked. "I mean, after having that information."

"I thought it'd be good for her, Dani can be a good distraction."

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Dani apologised as she and Santana sat on the couch in Dani's living room. Dani had a hand on Santana's knee, comforting her the best that she could. "How are you feeling about that?"

Santana took a deep breath and wiped at her watery eyes with the back of her hand. "Shocked," she said quietly. "Scared. I...I guess that part of me just hoped there was nothing wrong at all, you know?"

Dani shrugged her shoulders. "And maybe there isn't, I know I said to see a doctor Santana but there is still a chance."

"I doubt it," Santana scoffed. "He referred me to the CMHT which is Community Mental Health Team for short by the way. Usually, that means there is something wrong, I should just face facts and be prepared for the worst."

"Have you told your parents about any of this?" Dani asked and Santana shook her head. "They should know, maybe one of your family members had a mental illness that you didn't know about. That could help the diagnosis."

"I don't want to tell them until I am diagnosed with something, you know?" Santana said. "Just in case?"

"Sure," Dani said. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"

"No thanks," Santana said, glancing at her watch. "I should be heading home soon, Kurt will be worrying and I don't want to be too late back."

"That's understandable, you've had a rough day." Santana nodded, smiling thankfully at her. "I'll walk you home, I don't want you going home on your own tonight."

"You don't have to," Santana told her. "I..."

"Oi," Dani cut her off and tapped her on the nose playfully. "I am walking you home, come on. Besides, our date doesn't end until you're back home safely."

"So, we're on a date?" Santana asked, smirking and winking at her.

"Of course, what did you think this was?" Dani asked. "I cooked you a lovely meal, we talked and now I am walking you home. Is that not what people do on a date or something?"

"Well, we best get going then." Santana smiled and stood up from the couch. As they left the house and Dani locked up, Dani smiled across at Santana and held her hand, their fingers entwining. "Your hands are cold," Santana said but they walked back to the apartment hand in hand. They soon got there and before Santana could walk in, Dani grabbed hold of her arm.

"Nice seeing you tonight," Dani said. "And thanks for telling me how the doctor's went and all, it's nice to know that you can trust me."

"Course I trust you," Santana said and stepped towards her. "I...I had a nice time too and thanks for cooking dinner, it was lovely."

"Cooking is a little hobby of mine," Dani said. "There's one more thing that I would like to do though."

"What's that?" Santana asked. Dani placed both of her hands on Santana's waist and leaned in to kiss her passionately on the lips. Santana stood there smiling to herself as Dani continued to kiss her before pulling away. "So, same time next week?" Santana asked and Dani nodded her head before walking away. Santana stood there, letting it all sink in before walking inside.

"There you are," Kurt said, walking over and giving her a hug. "Alright flower? You still look in shock from earlier."

"No." Santana shook her head. "Not um...not about that. Um...Dani...Dani kissed me."

"She kissed you?!" Rachel squealed from the couch and Santana nodded, smiling widely from ear to ear. "Oh my god, I'm so proud of you! So um...are you like in a relationship with her or not?"

"I have no idea, guess I'll see at work," Santana said. "But the kiss was good, I liked it."

"Wow, so good night then, huh?" Kurt laughed.

"Oh yes," Santana said, clapping her hands together. "The best and no need to make me anything because Dani cooked and it was absolutely delicious and then we talked about the doctor's appointment and she walked me home."

"Oooo la la," Rachel said and winked at her. "Santana Lopez, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

"Shut up," Santana said playfully. "Things may not even happen but if it did, it would be totally awesome!"

"I'm happy for you," Kurt said and gave her another hug. "You deserve some good news, you really do."


	6. The Diagnosis

**Doodle91xxx: I loved the Dantana date and got to love a little bit of Pezberry teasing :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: Me too, they are cute :)**

**Jemiisforever: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you think so :)**

Chapter Six: The Diagnosis

_Schizophrenia. _

Santana couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She'd heard about the dangerous mental illness in the past but never in her whole nineteen years had she thought that she would be diagnosed with it one day? Allowing her tears to fall freely, she rose to her feet and raced out of the room. She shoved the hospital doors open and ran straight out, almost being knocked down by a car coming her way.

"Watch it!" She screamed and kicked the bonnet before continuing to run.

"Kids like you ought to be locked up!" The driver yelled after her, shaking his fist angrily.

Santana actually agreed with him. She knew that she should be locked up, not running around the streets in tears and angry at herself. As soon as she reached the park, she broke down and took a seat on one of the swings. She didn't care who found her, if anyone did anyway. She was better off alone, or so she thought.

"Santana?" She heard a familiar voice call but it wasn't Rachel or Kurt.

"Dani," she sobbed, sniffling a little and looking up to see Dani walking towards her. She was wearing her diner uniform and had her guitar across her. "What are you doing here?"

"On my way home from work," Dani said and sat down on the swing beside Santana. "I missed you today."

"I...I had an appointment, didn't I?" Santana reminded her.

Dani nodded. "I know, but I still missed you. Here, do you want a hug?"

"No!" Santana screamed in tears and stood up from the swing, raising her hands defensively. "Just leave me alone!"

"I'm going to ring Rachel," Dani sighed and pulled out her cell phone. "She and Kurt will be worried." And before Santana could even stop her, Dani dialled Rachel's number and gave her a call. "Hey Rach, it's Dani. Yeah, I...I'm with San, we're at the park. Okay...okay, thanks." Dani then hung up and put her cell back. "She and Kurt are on their way, just stay here with me, yeah?"

"Just go away," Santana said through gritted teeth and sat down on the grass in front of the swings, picking at the small daises. Dani remained seated on the swing but slowly took her guitar out and began to tune it. Once it was tuned, she started playing and softly singing the song 'Downtown' by Petula Clark.

"Dani!" Kurt called as he and Rachel made their way over.

"Thank god you guys are here," Dani said as she stopped singing and turned to face them. "I've tried to comfort her and everything but she's not even letting me do that so I wasn't quite sure what to do."

"It's okay Dani," Kurt reassured her. "You found her and that's the main thing, she's safe. I'll get her to calm down so don't worry about that, okay? You go and stand with Rachel and I'll deal with her."

Dani nodded and turned to Rachel. "Kurt's coming over now babe, I'm just going to be standing with Rachel so not that far away." Santana just kept crying and not listening though.

Kurt walked over and knelt down beside Santana. "Hey sweetie."

"Get away from me!" Santana shouted and pushed him away.

"Santana, stop," Kurt said sternly and held onto her so he couldn't fall backwards. "It's okay to be upset, I know that it has come to a shock for you but we are all going to be here for you no matter what, okay? I promise that you won't go through this alone."

Santana began crying. "People are going to feel sorry for me."

"No." Kurt shook his head. "No they won't, we won't feel sorry for you. We just want to help you through this, okay? We're your friends."

"I'm sorry that I ran away," Santana apologised in tears.

"It's fine," he said. "Just don't do it again, we want to know that you're safe so come on, let's go home and rest. Then we can talk if you want to."

Santana shook her head. "I don't want to talk about anything right now, I just want to be left alone so I can let it all sink in."

"You can have all the time in the world," Kurt told her. "I promise, come on." Santana faintly nodded and took his hand before following him over to the others.

"Am I allowed to ask?" Dani asked as Santana walked over to her and gave her a loving hug. "What the diagnosis was?"

"Schizophrenia," Santana admitted to her and pulled away from the hug, sighing deeply. "So basically, I'm totally crazy."

"Hey, you may be crazy," Kurt whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms round her neck. "But you know what? All the best people are."

"Kurt's right," Dani agreed. "I'm crazy too, completely round the bend."

"Thanks guys," Santana giggled. "Can we just get home? It's cold out here and I just want to forget about the whole thing to be honest."

"That's fine." Rachel nodded, giving her a hug. "You'll be fine. Dani, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Dani said. "I'd like that." And she gave her girlfriend one last hug and walked home, arm in arm with her.


End file.
